Evil (A Chorus of Resistance)
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Tyler is fueled with anger and heartbreak after having broken up with Nikki. So he finds a very dangerous way to get over this heartache. And it could cost him everything he might ever want. Takes place months after the episode "Dog On A Catwalk". May be a little OOC and told in Tyler's POV. Tyler/Nikki also mentioned. Based on a song from the game WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2008.


**"Evil (A Chorus of Resistance)"  
**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dog With A Blog or any of its characters from the show. Dog With A Blog and its characters of the show are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. Even though I'm bummed that the show is over and done with, I'd figured I do more work on this fandom, even though it's got more than 90 stories on it. Anyway, this story is based on the song "Evil (A Chorus Of Resistance)" by Project 86, which can be shown on the video game WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2008 (awesome video game by the way). This takes place months after Tyler and Nikki broke up in the episode "Dog On A Catwalk". Just a little warning that it may be a little OOC, but trust me, you'll love it.  
**

* * *

 **Tyler's POV  
**

Have you ever imagined a moment when you thought you loved somebody and the next minute you know, they're gone?

Have you ever wished you wanted that loved one to come back to you, only to realize he or she may never come back?

Have you ever felt like you all wanted this to be a bad dream?

Well, I did.

My name's Tyler James-Jennings. I'm 18 years old and I live in the beautiful city of Pasadena, California. I was always a hustler at life. I could always get everything I wanted using my good looks: A girl, quick cash, food, and basically all the things I wanted in life. Did I mention that I was excellent at BMX? I know I am. With my sick tricks and awesome combinations, I could slay the girls into a spell they wouldn't even get out of.

I had everything at the palm of my hand.

That was until Nikki Ortiz suddenly came along.

She originally moved here from El Salvador, which was actually very exotic I hear because of the beaches. One look at her and you'll instantly melt like the warmest piece of brownie you could ever find. Those exotic brown eyes. That breath-taking long cinnamon hair. That insane supermodel body. But what really caught my interest was her sexy accent. If you ever hear her whisper to you, your heart would explode.

Nikki was out of my league at first. So in retaliation, I saw someone else who was working with me in the food truck I was working at. I admit, we instantly clicked the first thing we stood between the grill. She could pop her shoulder really loud, she can spit into plants and wouldn't you know it? She's also a BMX rider like me. I felt like there was a connection between me and Emily, but something inside me was hurting.

I was hurt because I learned that Nikki had a crush on me.

I was so blind that I had forgotten about Nikki's feelings for me. Even when I was with Emily, I couldn't help but feel like I was with Nikki all along. So I did the right thing by splitting up with Emily, so I could go after Nikki. But unfortunately, my foolish decision to accidentally give Emily the rose got Nikki mad.

I was heartbroken on the inside. I didn't know what to think of myself after hurting Nikki like that. Even the song that I heard on the radio on how to mend a broken heart didn't do me worth much. For once in my life, I felt like a broken man.

That was until I heard the sound of an ice cream truck past my house.

I knew somewhere down the line, that my feelings for Nikki were still there. So I had to make a run to the park to see my love stand there with that mean, but attractive hair whip. I didn't want to see her go like this, so the best thing I did was to tell her the way I feel about her after all this time.

After telling her my feelings for her. Nikki didn't walk away or snap at me. Instead...

...

...

...

...

...she hugged and kissed me.

For the first time in my life, I truly felt happy with the girl I fell in love with all along. The weight was finally off my shoulders for good. All of the stress and heartache of almost losing her went right way from me. The moment that me and Nikki had was nothing short of magical. It was like something you see at a fairy tale where a handsome prince falls in love with a beautiful princess after rescuing her from a castle, and they lived happily ever after. I was finally happy with my princess for sure.

We embraced each other for so long, we couldn't help but kiss again. After a long wait, we were Tyler James and Nikki Ortiz, boyfriend and girlfriend.

Or least that's what I thought.

I found out that she had gone back to El Salvador to visit her relatives. It was no deal at first. I mean, I could dig a long-distance relationship. It was no problem to me at all. At least she'll be willing to come back to me someday.

Maybe she'll come back tomorrow.

Or the day after that.

Or perhaps next week.

Maybe next month.

Or next year.

Or maybe...

...

...

...

...she wouldn't come back at all.

So why am I sitting down all by myself in the dark with tears in my eyes? Why am I so angry with myself knowing the girl who meant so much more to me in life vanished in front of my eyes?

It was very clear:

Nikki had broken up with me.

This was bull. At first, I felt happy being with her and now, I absolutely feel nothing at all. It was like the weight that was suddenly off my shoulders had come back and landed dead straight on me.

Because of Nikki leaving me, I grew bitter toward all my family and friends who loved me. I mistreated my sisters to the point that I would hit them very hard if they ever upset me. I didn't care if I smacked Avery in the face or called Chloe a waste of slimed, all I cared about was making them feel what I've felt from this heartbreak. I even called my mom useless and called my dad rotten scum to the point that my mom's heart was broken. Because of that, my dad Bennett kicked me out of the house because of my vicious attitude.

Good. I didn't need them anyway.

And that leaves me out on the streets with no food, no AC, no clothes to pack at all. It was just me and a black hoodie I wore in this surprising warm weather. I didn't mind going on my own. Maybe I'll find a friend's house and they'll take me in as family. I'd like that, except for the fact that I don't have friends anymore. I ended up cussing them out and leaven them dry like a heartless buzzard.

But what didn't leave me dry was my love for Nikki. I still had it bad for her. I was aching to be with her again like we should've meant to be. I wasn't gonna have fate win over me.

The question is, what was I gonna do just to see Nikki again?

The answer was obvious.

I was walking to a huge bank with a scowl on my face and skull bandana covering my mouth. And wrapped around my shoulder was a hunting rifle that happened to be my dad's. I happened to steal one behind Bennett's back before I left that God-forsaken house for good.

I had this feeling I was chasing, and I wasn't gonna rest until I found her again.

So with the rifle in my hands, I kicked the door wide open to a bunch of screaming customers.

"OKAY, EVERYONE DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" I yelled with such malice.

Just like that, all the banktellers and the customers all got down on their knees cowering for fear. It was like ruling them all with an iron fist. With rage in my heart, I pointed the gun to a Steve Harvey lookalike standing meters before me.

"You!" I shouted to him. "You wanna live to see your kids again? You'll do what I say and lock the frickin' door! Don't make any sudden moves either!"

The scared little man did what I said and locked the door the door so that the police wouldn't get to me. I suddenly put this plan into action very well. The scared people around me could call me a thief, a robber, or a criminal, but I was just an angry, ticked-off 18 year old dying to get what he wanted.

After the doors were locked, I pointed my gun to a beautifully attractive blonde bankteller who was so scared, she was gonna wet herself.

"P-please don't shoot! I got a baby to support!" She pleaded to me.

"Oh, don't worry, my sweet little angel!" I said with little compassion. "If I was you, I wouldn't move at all. Instead, you put $100,000 in the bag and you'll frickin' hand it over to me. NOW!"

Scared out of her mind, the blonde made my demand by grabbing a big bag and putting the large amounts of money in there. Right now, she was shedding tears not because she was leaking out her skirt in fear, but those tears in her eyes remind me of what I've been through during my breakup with Nikki.

I loved seeing her suffer so much, just like the pathetic slime all around me.

"Here... here's your bag!" The blonde sobbed as she gave me the bag full of cash.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed before I pointed the gun ar everyone again. "Now, if the rest you freaks even think about calling the police on me, I'll leave the rest of your brains splattered around this place! YA GOT THAT!?"

With total fear, the scared bankgoers nodded nervously.

"GOOD! LET'S FRICKIN' KEEP IT THAT WAY!" I shouted.

With the bag in my hands, I left via the backdoor, looking for a ride to the LAX Airport.

As luck, I managed to find a sweet ride in a silver Aston Martin, which was about to be driven by a middle-aged black woman. Smirking evilly, I decided to do a little carjacking for extra measure.

"Get the heck outta my way, ya stupid bat!" I shouted while moving the lady out of my vehicle.

"Hey, stop! That's my car!" The black lady shouted back!

"NOT ANYMORE, YOU FREAK!" I screamed back.

While she screamed for help, I drove off in the Aston Martin, and I never looked back.

I was driving at a very high speed, not even caring if I was running over innocent bystanders or not. All I cared about was getting to Nikki down in El Salvador, and the only way I could get to her was by car and by airplane down at the Los Angeles. There would be no satisfaction until I got to her. Only then, would I be satisfied.

"Nikki, here I come..." I muttered evilly.

But as I made it by a mile...

 _*WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO!*_

I was cut off by police siren driving right behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see a police car behind me, driven by two black police officers. I guess that stupid bank ratted out on me when I told them not to call on me. But I didn't mind since I knew this was bound to happen. If they want to chase me like the defenseless mouse I was, then so be it.

I was down for a little car chase, Need For Speed-style.

So far, I learned how to glide, drift and turn every corner there is in order to lose the police. In that time estimated, I managed to lose around three police cars, one of them of course rammed over a red car with a baby inside. I could hardly care what happened to the drivers. Their well-being was not my frickin' concern.

All I cared about was being with Nikki. So after 45 minutes, I finally made my way to the international airport.

"I'm almost there, Nikki." I smiled to myself. "Don't you worry. Tyler's coming..."

Instead of going to the entrance like all passengers...

 _*CRASSSSH!*_

I crashed through the gate, hoping to make my way through a private plane.

But before I could ever make my way to the runway, I noticed the Aston Martin I was driving in was slowing down on me. That's when I realized I was looking at the fuel gauge. My heart sank when I looked at it closely.

"I'm out of gas?" I gasped. "You gotta be frickin' kidding me!"

I felt defeated.

I felt like this was the end of the road for me.

But then, I realized I was only a mile away from the private plane sitting at the runway. I was getting so close to it. But with the police on my tail, I knew it wasn't gonna be easy for sure.

With the money in my hands, I got out of the car and made a quick dash to the runway. I was running hard and fast as I could like an Olympic sprinter on drugs. There was no cops stopping me now. They can bring their cars and dogs all they want. No one wasn't stopping me from getting on that plane to El Salvador.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a police chopper hovering towards me.

Seeing this, I stepped up and ran furiously toward the plane. And I ran with a confident smile on my face as I closed in towards the plane.

I was almost there.

I was nearly close.

Nothing could stop me now.

Until...

...

...

...

...

 _*BANG!*_

A bullet came flying and got me in the leg.

"AAAAAAAGH!" I screamed in pain.

Blood came dripping down my leg as I held on to the pain in order to stop the bleeding. It hurt so much just like my family was going through. Like I hardly care about them anymore. I only cared about Nikki, even if I do see her again with one working leg. I looked up and saw the plane standing next to me. With no choice, I dragged my entire body, hoping to stand up strong and get inside the plane.

But it was too late.

The police came in and surrounded me with guns. Even though I wanted so hard to fight back like a world champion, I lost. I had no choice but to surrender and give up, therefore getting the chance to be with Nikki again was now dead in the water.

"THROW YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" They all said to me.

I knew I wasn't gonna get that far. Despite me holding my leg to stop the bleeding, I had to do what they said as they handcuffed me behind my back. I stood up for a little while, but because of my hurt leg, I fell down. So they only pleasing thing these cops did was drag my body like a dog and get me away from the plane. I would have reached my hand to get to that plane, but with me being handcuffed, it was nothing more of a pipe dream.

I found my body being thrown in the backseat of the police car. And shortly after, they drove me away to jail.

The only thing I can look at is the window and into the sky, knowing that I would never get the chance to see Nikki again as long as I'm trapped behind cell bars. But despite all of that, I had something on my face that never went away...

...

...

...

...

...a smile.

I never felt so much evil inside me in one day. It gave me the adrenaline rush that I needed to fill my heart. All of the sorrow I built up in me was long gone. It was now filled with promise and vengeance. Vengeance on the part that I'll get out of this heck-hole someday. And the promise?

Well, my promise is to see Nikki again. Just because the law might have won the battle, I'll win the war someday. Even if it takes me a day, a week, month or perhaps a year, I'll get out of here and head over to where I wanna be so that me and Nikki can spend our happily ever after. I know one thing I'll learn from this:

I won't stop until Nikki's in my hands.

* * *

 **Just hearing that song over and over in my mind really inspired me to do this. Even though this was OOC, I could actually see Tyler's rebellious dark side for sure. It makes him look bad, and it makes him even more irresistable, wouldn't you say, fangirls of Tyler?**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! BOO-YEAH!**


End file.
